I'll Make It Better
by LessThanThreeSetoxJou
Summary: Santana is hurting and Britts wants to make it better. Implied Brittana sex.


I'LL MAKE IT BETTER

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE. I WISH I DID.**

Brittany's hair bounced as she hopped from foot-to-foot, waiting for someone to answer the door. She hummed "My Cup" under her breath.

Mrs. Lopez finally answered the door, "Hi, Brittany," She greeted the blonde with an embrace since she was practically her other daughter, "Santana is up in her room- you remember where it is, right?"

Brittany nodded, "Yep!" It was one of few things she couldn't forget if she tried- Santana's address, where Santana's room was, Santana's phone number, Santana's birthday, Santana's favorite color… Things that Brittany felt were important to know.

She walked passed Mrs. Lopez and waved at Mr. Lopez who nodded back with a smile. Brittany was like a ray of sun at the Lopez household in Lima Heights Adj. The blonde made her way up the stairs, ready to plan what to pack to New York with her best friend. Turning left, she walked down a short hall way and opened the door to Santana's room.

"San?" There was no response. Her smile dipped into a small frown of confusion. Stepping into the room, Brittany heard the shower in Santana's bathroom. Britt walked up to the door, and knocked lightly, "Sans?"

"Go away, mama!" Santana shouted, her voice hoarse and unsteady.

Brittany's frown grew and she turned to knob, "Santana, it's me."

A small whimper that could barely be heard over the running water, "Brittany?"

Brittany opened up the shower curtain. Santana was curled up in the far corner of the shower, mascara and eyeliner running down her face. Her wet jeans and white t-shirt clung to her body while her wet tangled hair only added to the sad tone of the picture.

Brittany, fully clothed, climbed into the shower, "Santana, what's wrong?"

"I tried rocking back and forth like you said, but it doesn't work, Britts. I still hurt."

Brittany took the sobbing Latina in her arms, "What's wrong, Santana?" She felt her tearing up herself and her lip trembled, but she held back from crying.

"I-I-I…" Santana tried to choke out words between sobs, "I'm so-o-o alo-o-one, Britt."

"No you aren't, Santana," Brittany hugged her close, "I'm always here."

"I'm not go-o-od enough f-f-f-or you, Br-r-ittany. I-I-I don't d-d-ese-e-rve yo-o-ou."

"Yes you do! Santana you're-"

Santana's sobs subsided enough for her to talk. She cut Brittany off, pushing herself up into a sitting position, "I'm a bitch, Brittany. I'm cruel and I'm meant to be alone. I don't deserve you- you're the nicest, sweetest, most-"

Santana couldn't say anything anymore. Brittany had leaned over and was kissing Santana like the world was going to end.

Brittany ended the kiss and started talking before Santana could- not that it mattered. Santana was in a state of shock, "I don't want to hear those mean words from you Santana, you're too beautiful for it. I don't mind when you cut other people with your vicious words, but I'm not going to watch you cut yourself. You're the most amazing person I know- people think you're a bad person, but you aren't, I promise. You stood up for Kurt. You help me so much. Even the mean things you do-"

Santana cut her off, "See? I do mean, bitchy things."

"No, Sans," Brittany shook her head, "They might be mean, but they help people get happy in the end. And maybe I'm dumb, but I'm smart enough to see that in a way, you're one of the nicest people I know."

Santana looked confused- how could_ anyone _think she was nice? Brittany wasn't smart, but certainly she wasn't blind to the obvious?

Brittany took Santana's hand in her's, "You might not get it, but I do."

Brittany leaned in closer and kissed Santana again, long and deeply- it was the best kiss either had. There wasn't any lust or bad feelings behind it. Just pure, happy love and adoration for the other.

Brittany trailed kisses down Santana's jaw- Santana gasped in pleasure, but despite that asked, "What're you doing, Britt?"

Her voice was shaky, but it wasn't from the tears any more.

Brittany stopped her rain of kisses long enough to say, "I'm going to kiss every part of you until it all feels better."

Santana softly moaned as the blonde's kisses trailed down her neck to her shoulders, agonizingly slowly getting lower. Santana's fingers tangled in Britt's long blonde hair.

Santana moans slowly grew in decibel. Damn Brittany knew how to make her friend feel better…


End file.
